


Don't You See Me? I-

by workthewentz



Series: Second's Not the Same [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, M/M, it might be a bit too short but i think it completes it nicely, so yeah this is the second part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/workthewentz/pseuds/workthewentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh wants Tyler just because he can. They speak in tongues and Josh tries not to call out Debby's name. Tyler notices when Josh screws his mouth shut around a whimper. He tries to dig the sounds out with his tongue. Josh lets Tyler try to fix him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You See Me? I-

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like this! it's the second part of the 'is there somewhere' inspired fic. it's less sad :)
> 
> title taken from the 1975's 'fallingforyou'  
> none of the characters belong to me, as far as i know this is fictional, etc etc

Tyler wakes up to the sound of the door closing softly. He feels around the bed and there's a warm spot, but no one lying in it. Faded red curls cling to the inside of his brain. He's a light sleeper, and when Josh sneaks back in an hour later, still warm despite the cold Los Angeles night, he knows that Josh's curls have been running through someone else's hands. Tyler pretends to be asleep.

 

Josh has a hard time drawing the line between Debby and Tyler. He always has. It's more than a choice between knowing what's good for him and what he loves. It's a choice between two halves of himself. So he doesn't curl around Tyler on hotel nights, not until he feels Tyler cling to his back. Tyler tries to make Josh’s choice for him. Josh thinks that it doesn't work like that.

 

Debby and Josh fight a lot over how much Josh is gone. Only when Josh leaves Tyler to go apologize to Debby does Tyler call Jenna. Jenna's okay with it. She knows Tyler better than anyone else. Jenna hangs up after _Josh_ leaves Tyler's mouth for the fourth time.

 

Josh wants Tyler just because he _can_. They speak in tongues and Josh tries not to call out Debby's name. Tyler notices when Josh screws his mouth shut around a whimper. He tries to dig the sounds out with his tongue. Josh lets Tyler try to fix him.

 

Debby comes by Josh’s house to get her things. Tyler walks her back to her car. She says that she’s thankful Tyler’s distracting Josh. Tyler wonders how much she’s got figured out. That night, Josh is incapable of sleeping alone. Tyler is incapable of sleeping.

 

Josh finds Tyler at an ungodly hour one night, curled up on the bathroom floor, snoring softly, tear stains decorating his face. He wonders if he’s been selfish, using Tyler and not considering him in all this. Josh sits against the open door and waits for Tyler to open his eyes. When Tyler does, Josh expects pain or tears, but instead Tyler gives him the most brilliant smile he's ever seen. Tyler pounces on him, burying his head in Josh's chest. "I thought you were gone."

 

Josh thinks that he's not going anywhere.

 

 


End file.
